


Первое утро

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое утро после того, как Джаред и Дженсен съехались. Дженсен сталкивается кое с чем, о чем он должен был помнить.<br/>Перевод фика <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/wheeeeefic/10347.html#cutid1">"First Impressions"</a>, автор annella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое утро

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lenny-r

***

Пару лет назад Джаред и Дженсен давали это дурацкое интервью. Для иностранного журнала, норвежского, смутно припоминает Дженсен, где они наговорили кучу безумных вещей, которые, как они оба надеялись, никогда не просочатся в Соединенные Штаты. Они мучались похмельем, оба устали и напились кофе до потери соображения, поэтому и ляпнули, что оба ходят голыми по дому. Помимо всего прочего, что они там наговорили.

Это было несколько лет назад, и сейчас Дженсен не может понять, как он умудрился забыть про это интервью. Потому что – вау! – похоже, Джаред действительно не врал, когда говорил, что ходит по дому голым.

Конечно, Дженсен и раньше ночевал у Джареда дома. Просто дело в том, что он ленивый. И по утрам, когда до прихода машины остается всего пять минут, он все еще спит, Джареду приходится вытаскивать его из постели, силком одевать и вливать в рот кофе. По выходным Дженсен продолжает крепко спать, когда Джаред возвращается с утренней пробежки, и его будят мокрые, сопящие в ухо собаки, потому что Джаред в душе и им скучно.

За долю секунды, до того, как Джаред – голый! голый Джаред! – замечает его, Дженсен успевает подумать, что не помнит, вставал ли он хоть раз раньше Джареда. Ну кроме как сегодня. Он сидит в пижамных штанах за кухонной стойкой, с чашкой кофе в одной руке и газетой в другой, и тут вваливается Джаред, все еще сонный, на голове воронье гнездо, и без трусов.

Ладно, как будто он и раньше не видел причиндалов Джареда. На съемках они переодеваются в одном трейлере, и не заметить пару раз случайно Падачлен было практически невозможно.

Дженсен сам не верит, что только что про себя назвал его «Падачленом».

Но все равно. До этого он видел его случайно, краем глаза. Зато сейчас все совсем по-другому. Абсолютно голый Джаред: загорелые мускулы, стройное тело, – зевая, потягивается и, почесывая яйца, идет по кухне прямо к холодильнику, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. Джаред прямо перед ним, его член на самом виду, практически кричит, чтобы на него посмотрели, и нижняя челюсть Дженсена оказывается на полу, потому что, твою мать, он же огромный.

Джаред явно еще не проснулся, потому что до сих пор не замечает Дженсена. Он продолжает чесать яйца, открывая холодильник и вытаскивая упаковку сока, и Дженсен не двигается с места, тупо уставившись на то, как Джаред открывает крышку рукой, которой только что чесал яйца, не останавливаясь, выпивает почти весь сок и ставит коробку обратно в холодильник. Наверное, надо будет сказать Джареду спасибо за то, что тот не оставил сок на столе. Жить в одном доме, похоже, будет весело. 

Джаред закрывает дверь холодильника и поворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Дженсеном. Рот перекошен от очередного зевка, на подбородке апельсиновый сок. Он как раз потягивается, когда открывает глаза и видит Дженсена.

Вопль, который вырывается у Джареда, довольно забавный, правда. То, как он мечется, поскальзывается и валится на пол, вообще улетно. Дженсен, быстро проверив, что Джаред ничего себе не сломал, принимается хохотать так сильно, что опускает чашку кофе и газету на стол и хватается обеими руками за живот.

– Заткнись, – стонет Джаред с пола. 

Дженсен соскальзывает с барного стула и подходит к нему, все еще хохоча и содрогаясь от смеха. Джаред сидит на полу, задрав колени и стиснув ноги вместе, красный как рак, и очаровательно улыбается. 

– Я задницу ушиб.

– А вот надо штаны надевать, – ухмыляется Дженсен, – я бы помог тебе подняться, но видел, где только что была твоя рука.

– Заткнись, – снова ворчит Джаред, вставая рывком на ноги и хватая кухонное полотенце, чтобы прикрыться, – и вообще, какого хрена ты не спишь? Даже семи нет!

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю. Просто… захотелось встать, наверное. Первый день, как я поселился у тебя. Хотя он уже удался.

Он берет кофе и газету со стола и, зевая, направляется к двери.

– Я пойду опять лягу. И чтоб купил еще одну коробку сока, когда я встану, придурок!

Когда он оборачивается, Джаред как раз показывает ему фак, роняя при этом полотенце.

~


End file.
